


Unnoticed, Undeterred

by reeby10



Series: Comment Fic [3]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: 5 Sentence Fiction, M/M, No Dialogue, Pining, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-09 20:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3263894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like many very intelligent men, Harold was often oblivious to the feelings and desires of those around him, even those he considered his closest friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unnoticed, Undeterred

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Draycevixen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/gifts).



> Written for [this prompt](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/594428.html?thread=82973180#t82973180) over at [comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/).

Like many very intelligent men, Harold was often oblivious to the feelings and desires of those around him, even those he considered his closest friends. He couldn't see that Root was obsessed with Shaw or that Shaw was not as against the attention as she wanted to seem or that Fusco was lonely and spent more nights in his drink than he ever had before Carter died or that John had been in love with him since almost the moment they met.

It wasn't a lack of care that was Harold's problem, he was one of the most true and big hearted people John had ever met, no matter how he acted sometimes or how he appeared to people who didn’t know him well, but a certain amount of lack in regards to social skills meant he had a hard time noticing other's feelings, especially when they concerned him.

All of that John knew, and it explained why he didn't notice the first dozen times John tried to hint at the possibility of more between the two of him, but it didn't make it any less disappointing to be casually dismissed because his overtures had gone unnoticed. But John was undeterred; he would get his man if it killed him, and he'd been in enough life threatening situations to know that this one wasn't going to be his last stand.

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, come chat with me [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/) or maybe [buy me a coffee](http://ko-fi.com/A7274PC).


End file.
